The Mitchell House
by AGoins2012
Summary: Takes place immediately after the end of Lightspeed Rescue. This is the story of how the rangers lives go on after the demons were sealed away.
1. Chapter 1

As the last of the smoke disappeared into the Mariner Bay sky Carter and Joel were helping the firefighters roll up the last of the hoses, Chad and Ryan were helping refill the water storage in the trucks and turn off the hydrants, and Dana and Kelsey were loading up the last of the ambulances to send off to the hospital. Once the scene was cleared it was just the six of them standing around catching their breath. They all looked at each other and burst into laughing fits. No one had given a second thought to what they had done when they ran off from the park, especially without their morphers.

"It happened so fast I didn't get the chance to ask you guys what are you going to do without the base?" Kelsey asked Ryan and Dana as they made their way back to the park where Captain Mitchell and Miss Fairweather were still at. Ryan thought about it a minute before shrugging his shoulders and turning to look at his younger sister who replied almost immediately.

"We'll move back into the house we were in before we moved into the Aquabase," she said nonchalantly as she kept walking. Everyone stopped and stared after her. When she realized she was the only one still walking she stopped and turned around to their shock/confused expressions. "What?!"

" You had a house before the base?! I thought you lived there your whole life!" Joel exclaimed.

"I lived there most of my life, not all of it Joel," Dana said as they all started walking again. They walked in silence for a few seconds before Ryan spoke.

"The house by the fire station. My window looked right into the back yard of it. I remember going over to play basketball with them," Ryan said stopping Dana in her tracks. She just smiled as big as she could and wrapped her arms around her brother as they kept walking. Now it was Carter's turn to look at Dana and Ryan.

"The three story brick house that the on call teams stay in is your childhood home?" he asked having stayed in the same house they were talking about many times and always wondered why 3 of the 7 bedrooms in the house were locked and one of them being the room Ryan described.

"It is still technically our house. Dad never sold it when we moved but 'rented' it out to the fire department, even though they technically don't pay anything to stay there" Dana said as the park and her dad and Miss Fairweather came into view.

"Are you going to continue to allow the firefighters to stay at the house even though you will be moving back?" Carter asked Captain Mitchell directly as they reached them. The Captain looked taken aback slightly then looked at Dana and Ryan before smiling and answering the former red ranger.

"Yes of course. We'll just move in and continue regular life with many house guest, you being one of them," he said as the rescue rover pulled up behind Miss Fairweathers car. "Mark is here to take you here you need to go, home, the store, the fire department where ever you need to go rangers," Bill said motioning to the man that stepped out of the Rover.

"So is this the end then?" Kelsey asked looking at the people she had come to know as family in the year she's known them. 'How can you not after what we've been through?' she thought to herself.

"End of what?" Chad asked.

"End of us. Like I'll never see you guys again," she replied tearing up a bit.

"Of course not!" Ryan said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "We'll see each other all the time, I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah Ryan's right! How about we all get together for dinner at least once a week," Chad suggested. After everyone agreed Kelsey broke into a wide smile.

"That sounds great! I know Grandma would love to meet you all!" she said happily.

"That's a great idea Kels. We'll have dinner at a different house every week. We'll do the first one and then we'll pick a new place for the week after," Dana said as the plan formed in her head.

"Cool sounds like we got a plan...can I go now? I have some...unfinished business to attend to, " Joel said winking over at Miss Fairweather, who just blushed. Everyone else laughed and pushed him on his way.

"So where are you heading Chad?" Ryan asked as the rest made their way to the idled Rover.

"Actually the apartment that the aquarium kept up for me is just down the block so I'm just going to walk over there," he said grabbing the blue bag out of the back of the yellow jeep.

"And Grandma's is about two blocks away and what better way to endurance train than to run there," Kelsey said grabbing the yellow and gray bag.

"What about you Grayson? Where are you heading?" Ryan asked as he climbed into the rover in front of Dana.

"Actually I was going to head to the station and since you guys live right by it I'll save my legs and ride with yall," he said grabbing the red bag and climbing into the backseat of the rover as Dana and Capt Mitchell settle themselves into their seats.

"So we'll be seeing a lot of you around," Bill said as Mark turned the Rescue Rover around and headed off towards the fire station and the Mitchell residence. Dana glanced back at the red ranger and saw him smiling down at her with his million watt smile and she quickly turned around before he could see her blush as red as his shirt. But what she wasn't counting on was her brother seeing it and forming a plan in his head to finally get them to admit their feelings for each. He knew they liked each other, though his sister would never admit it Carter had told him one late night after a long hard battle where they almost lost Dana. But the red ranger would never pursue his feelings of the pink ranger because one they worked in a risky business and he didn't want their relationship to cause trouble and two she was his bosses daughter. Ryan thought that maybe now that they weren't in danger from demons anymore he could convince him to go after his sister and make them both happy. As he was forming a plan he thought that it would probably be a good idea to get the rest of the team in on the plan.

"So Carter," Ryan started, "Think you could get me on at the department?" The 2 former rangers and their commander turned to look at him with all different expressions. Dana with a look of worry, Carter with a look of surprise and Captain William Mitchell with an expression of pride.

"I bet I could talk to the captain and get him to consider it. I mean after all you are one of the greatest firefighters Marine Bay as ever seen son, and the best friend of another, " Carter said looking at Capt Mitchell and then Dana and seeing the looks on both of their faces. "But it won't be easy. You'll have to go through a lot of training."

"Don't we already do that?" Ryan asked with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess thinking about it, firefighter training is nothing compared to ranger training," Carter said laughing with him. "It'll be like vacation the rest of my life!"

"Most of the training you did was based on the training I did as a fireman," Bill added in. "But yes I agree on the vacation part, just no beach."

"What about you Dana? What are you going to do know?" Carter asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Ryan could see the blush returning to her face as she began to answer him.

"Well i only have my internship left to complete my paramedic training so most likely I'll be stationed either at the hospital or at the fire station as I requested to stay close to family," she replied. Carter could hear in her voice she was excited about finishing her training as it had been put on hold when the demons attacked the city.

"Wait! They're actually making you finish the training to be certified?!" Ryan asked shocked. "Don't they know who you are and what you've done?!"

"Of course they know, but I told them I didn't want special treatment. I want to qualify just like everyone else. The only thing I asked for was to stay close to family like I said. That way we can be a family," she said looking at him and then back to the phone in her lap as it chimed. "Kelsey and Chad made it home safe." she said nodding to her phone as she typed back a reply to both the yellow and blue rangers.

"And so have we," Capt Mitchell said as they pulled up in front of a 3 story house that had firemen walking through the front door as they too just got back from the warehouse fire. They all stopped and looked at the yellow vehicle as they all climbed out grabbing their color coded bags and Mark drove off after orders from Bill. A man that looked to be in his early 30s walked over to them, not noticing Carter or Capt. Mitchell yet.

"Hey you two were at the warehouse fire earlier weren't you?" he asked looking at Dana and Ryan.

"Yes we were Dan," Carter said coming around from behind Ryan.

"Carter! Man it's good to see you!" Dan said giving Carter a man hug. "So does this mean you're back for good? No more demons?"

"No more demons!" the four Lightspeed members said in unison smiling at each other.

"So you must be the other rangers? Welcome to the Mitchell house. It was donated to the fire department after Captain Mitchell and his daughter went to live in the Aqua...base...you're the Mitchells aren't you?" Dan said slowly connecting the dots as he looked at the three Mitchell family members in front of him.

"Captain Bill Mitchell," Bill said extending his hand. As Dan shook it in shock, Bill kept speaking, " And this is my son Ryan," Ryan shook his hand smiling, "and my daughter Dana." Dana shook it smiling and laughing at the reaction.

"It's good to be home, but there are some matters at hand that need to be dealt with," Capt Mitchell started, " Where is Captain Martin?"

"He's in his office filling out paperwork sir," Dan said pointing to the 3rd floor of the fire station to a window they knew was the captain's office.

"Thank you Dan. Carter, Ryan why don't you come with me. Dana why don't you head on in and get the rooms in order. Here are the keys to yours, Ryan's and my rooms," Bill said handing Dana a keychain that she knew he always kept in his desk in the Aquabase. She had always wondered what they had opened and now she knew.

"Yes Sir," she said nodding and taking the keys and following the other firemen into the house as the others walked into the station. She made a beeline straight up to the second story and to her shut and locked door. The wood of the door frame creaked as she unlocked and opened the door for the first time in 15 years. She gasped as she looked around the untouched room of her five year old self. Her little toy horses and Barbies in the same place she left them the day they moved, her little self thinking they were just going on a trip to the underwater base again. She sat down on the twin bed and realized she missed her bed at the base. This one was far to soft and she felt like she sunk to the floor when she sat. 'Definitely will have to get a new bigger bed. I'm sure Ryan will need a new one too.' Seeing the door to her closet she got off the bed and walked over to it expecting to see all her clothes from when she was five but upon opening it she found it empty except for a few games and toys that were kept in there.

"Well I guess I'll have to go clothes shopping too," she said looking down at the soot covered shirt and skirt she had on and knowing there was only one pair of clothes in the Lightspeed Rescue bag that sat on the bed.

"Yeah I'm gonna need your help with that Sis," she heard behind her. She turned around to see Ryan leaning against the door frame looking around her room. A picture on her dresser caught both of their eyes at the same time. Ryan walked over to it as Dana stayed rooted to the spot in the doorway of her closet. "I remember this being taken. It was before mom went to the hospital for the last time. We were having such a good time in the park and she didn't act like she was in pain at all as she held you and made lunch. I know now how well she hid it. This is one of the first things I remembered without the taint of it. They would show me this memory then told me you were the reason mom died, because she had to exert her energy to hold you and help you and have you. They told me you were the reason she was sick. That having you made her sick. I know now that's not true. You can't get cancer from childbirth. I hated you for so long for taking my mother away, our mother away."

Dana didn't say anything just ran to her brother and engulfed him into her arms as they cried into each other's shoulders. That's how William found them 10 minutes later. After standing there for a moment just to take in the sight of his kids together and safe again he cleared his throat to get their attention. Once they released each other Dana handed Ryan his key and gave her father his. The boys left to their rooms, Ryan going directly across the hall to the other shut door and Bill heading back downstairs to the master bedroom behind the kitchen. Dana made her way to the the bathroom beside her room and opened the door to close it again due to the smell making it's way out. Ryan came running out of his room with only his pants on as he was in the middle of changing out of his dirty clothes when he heard the door slam and Dana gagging and coughing.

"What's wrong?!" he asked as the firemen that were in the house came out of their rooms to see what the commotion was.

"Only men have been living in this house for 15 years! Has that bathroom ever been cleaned since?!" she asked/yelled to the men gathering around her.

"Oh yeah that one and the two downstairs don't get cleaned often," Carter said walking in. Dana turned to glare at him.

"You were a squad leader! Why didn't you make them clean?!" she said turning her anger on him.

"Because my squad slept upstairs. And we always cleaned that one," he said calmly being used to her anger and knowing she wouldn't actually act on it.

"Well fine. I'm moving upstairs. I need to sell most of my bedroom set anyways. So it'll be easy to move my stuff. We'll just have to move the beds from up there down here," she said as if it solved all the problems. Then she turned to her brother who just stood there watching the exchange between the two former rangers with an amused look on his face. "Ryan do you want to move upstairs also? There are two rooms up there with a Dick and Jane bathroom."

"A what?" he asked confused now

"It's a bathroom between the 2 rooms and they each have a door leading into it," she said remembering he probably hadn't heard that term in a long while.

"Hmmmm...share a bathroom with my grown sister or share a bathroom with my fellow firefighters….I think I'll stay down here sis," he said rubbing his chin like he was thinking real hard about it.

"Well ok we just have to move one room then even better," Dana said turning back around to face Carter.

"Woah woah woah. Who do you think you are coming in here and trying to change things?!" a guy from behind Carter asked. Everyone that knew who she was turned to look at this man and Carter and Ryan had looks of sympathy for the poor man who questioned their friend and sister.

"My name is Dana Mitchell. And you are?" she said in a sickly sweet voice extending her hand to the now shocked firefighter that was looking at Carter for help.

"Richard Brooks ma'am. I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were ma'am," he said in a shakey voice while shaking her hand.

"Oh it's ok Dick, can I call you that?" she asked and he nodded slowly. "Oh great. Like I said it's ok because you just volunteered to clean this bathroom by yourself tonight. How kind of you." she said then turned to everyone else. "This bathroom, the two downstairs and the kitchen will be cleaned once a week from now on. Any questions?"

One of the men standing towards the back of the hall raised his hand before speaking. "Jared Stone ma'am. Forgive me but I only recall a bathroom downstairs."

"There is also a bathroom in the master bedroom my father occupies. Which come to think of it hasn't been cleaned since we moved 15 years ago. Dick you can clean that one too. I suggest you get started so you aren't up all night." she said smiling at him again.

"Ok since you now have the whole department scared of you, who is going to sleep in the second bedroom upstairs?" Ryan asked laughing at his sister and the looks on the mens faces. Before Dana could answer Carter did for her.

"I will. Jared and Dan will too. Since there are 3 beds in it and you are taking our room and, like Ryan pointed out, you've gotten everyone else scared." he said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Carter I best not hear her screaming in the middle of the night. She is my little sister after all. You might be my best friend but I'd still have to kill you," Ryan said slapping him on the back as he made his way downstairs to raid the fridge. This caused Carter to sputter about and Dana to blush as red as the trucks in the station next door.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone by since the demons of Mariner Bay had been put away for good and Dana, Ryan, Carter, Captain Mitchell, and the rest of the Mariner Bay firefighters had started living together. It was a learning experience for most of the men. Learning to clean the house properly, then learning to live with a woman but the nice thing was that she had just as crazy hours as they did.

Dana had been accepted into the internship program at the hospital so when the fire station got a call so did she. When they got home from a call at 2 a.m tired and sweaty she also got back at 2 a.m tired and sweaty. The rest of the house was warming up to her but every time one got a little too flirty Carter and Ryan would give the firefighter the scare of his life and he wouldn't look her in the eye again. It was honestly starting to annoy Dana. She would be talking to a really cute guy then out of nowhere they stopped talking and looking at her altogether. Thankfully she didn't have much time to think about it as she had to start getting dinner ready for the first get together of the Lightspeed Rescue team. Joel, Miss Fairweather, Kelsey and Chad would be there in little less than two hours. She heard many voices coming through the front door and could make out Carter and Ryan's voice through the crowd. She rounded the corner from the kitchen to the living room to see the guys coming in from their shirts and skins basketball game from the station next door. Before she could say anything the words were caught in her throat when she saw that Carter had been on the skins team and he had walked into the house in just his red and black shorts with his red tank slung over his shoulder. This thus left his sweat glistening body on view for Dana's eyes. She raked her eyes down from his broad shoulders to his washboard abs to his toned legs and back up again locking eyes with him as the group realized she was standing there waiting on them. Ryan was the one that saw the look his sister gave his best friend and the look in said friends eyes as he realized Dana was checking him out. That's when Jared broke the silence.

"Did you need something Day?" he asked oblivious to what was going on between the former rangers. Him speaking broke her out of her daze. She looked over at him like she was shocked others were in the room. Then she remembered she needed more flour for the fried chicken she was making.

"Yeah, Carter, Ryan will you two run to the store and get me some flour for tonight's dinner?" she asked looking towards her brother and trying her hardest to not look at Carter. That worked well until he spoke.

"I don't mind but how are we supposed to get there? The Rover isn't here," he said. That's when Dana disappeared back into the kitchen. Carter and Ryan looked at each other confused and shrugged at each other before she came back around the corner and tossed Carter a set of keys. He looked down at the keys he caught and then back at Dana with an even more confused look on his face.

"With the truck of course," she said laughing at the look on his face as she walked back into the kitchen.

"What truck?!" Carter and Ryan asked running after her into the kitchen and seeing her walking towards the door at the back of the kitchen that no one could get open. She reached into the cabinet above the clothes dryer and grabbed a key out of the back of it and unlocked the door and motioned for the boys to follow her out the door. They walked through the door and into the garage that held three trucks of different colors one blue, one silver and one white. The boys just looked on in awe.

"Those are the keys to the white one, which is mine...so don't wreck it!" she said as she walked back inside. The boys just looked at each other and smiled as they jumped in the truck.

Thirty minutes later they pulled back into the garage and walked in laughing at something until they saw another firemen named Nick talking with Dana. He was leaning against the counter as she prepped the spices for the chicken. She laughed at something he said and he reached up and brushed some hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear for her and lingered his hand on her cheek. Carter and Ryan looked at each other with the same look in their eyes. Ryan cleared his throat catching the former ranger and the firefighters attention.

"Oh you guys are back! I didn't even hear the truck pull in," she said turning around to face them.

"Here's the flour you needed Day," Carter said walking over to her and squeezing in between her and Nick.

"Thanks Carter. Now why don't yall go clean up the others will be here soon," she said grabbing the flour and pouring it into a bowl on the other side of the kitchen playing off like she didn't realize what Carter had done.

"Yeah no problem. Hey Nick can you come help me with something real fast. Won't take long," Ryan said clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Nick said nodding at him then looking back at Dana, "Don't go anywhere you. I'll be right back."

As the three men walked around the corner Dana snuck behind them and hid behind the couch so she could hear what was being said.

"Hey Ryan I know Dana is your sister but I hope you don't mind me getting with her. She's just so good looking I can't believe no one else has tried yet, ya know what I mean," he said laughing and slapping Ryan on the back and lightly punching Carter in the stomach.

"Yeah about that...stay away from her,"Ryan said glaring down at him.

"What? Why?" Nick asked confused as Dana thought the samething.

"Because she's meant for someone else," was the only answer Ryan gave.

'What is this? The middle ages? I'm not meant for anyone else!' Dana thought to herself starting to get angry with the boys as she started to realized what had happened to all the other guys she was talking to. Carter and Ryan had scared them away.

"And if I don't stay away? What then huh?" she heard Nick ask if a challenge in his voice.

"You'll regret it," Carter finally spoke. She could hear an edge to his voice she wasn't used to hearing.

"Ooooh I see what's going on," Nick finally spoke after a short pause, "You're too scared to tell her yourself you like her so you figured run off everyone else and she'll have no one else but to turn to besides our courageous red ranger!" There was another short pause before Nick spoke again. " Look man I won't break Bro Code but I suggest you tell her before she finds someone you two can't scare."

This is when Dana made her escape back into the kitchen when she heard the boys walking up the stairs. She leaned against the counter to think about what she had just heard. 'Carter likes me?! How come he never told me? And how does Ryan know?' She would have confronted the guys but she knew that the other rangers would be there in less than an hour and she had to finish dinner and get ready herself.

Fifty minutes later the house was filled with the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger team and Miss Fairweather and Captain Mitchell laughing about old times in the Aquabase. Dana was doing her best to avoid looking or talking to Carter and Ryan and Kelsey was starting to notice. When Dana got up to go get more tea Kelsey followed her.

"Alright D spill it," Kelsey said as walked out of earshot of the others. Dana looked at her confused while pouring her drink.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kelsey. Spill my drink?" she asked laughing at her joke.

"No about Carter, Ryan and you. Why are you not talking to them. They've asked you multiple questions and you just ignore them," she said blocking Dana's escape. Dana sighed knowing she was caught.

"They've been scaring off all of my potential dates and I found out why today," she said leaning against the counter she did earlier that day.

"What?! Why would they do that?!" Kelsey asked shocked and confused.

"Because I'm being saved for someone else," she said glancing at her.

"What?! What is this the middle ages?!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"That's what I thought too," Dana said laughing slightly.

"So who's this mystery man you're supposed to marry?" Kelsey asked intrigued now.

"Carter," Dana said quietly.

"Well bout time he realized it," Kelsey said laughing at Dana's blush.

"Excuse you?"

"Oh come on Day! Everyone could see it except you two and now he's realized it's your turn now. And you cannot stand here and tell me you don't like him just a lil bit," Kelsey said walking over to her and grabbing a cup for herself and pouring her a new drink. Dana just stood there in silence as she knew Kelsey was right but it wasn't just a litte bit it was alot.

"Ok good now that you realize it we can all move on with our lives of you two dancing around each other, or we can go on with you two sneaking kisses in the corners. Which one would you rather have?" Kelsey asked laughing again at Dana's expression.

"He sleeps in the room right beside mine. We share a bathroom, granted with 2 other people, but still it would be real easy to hide away from everyone else," Dana said after a moment of silence. Kelsey whooped and grabbed Dana into on of her famous bear hugs and they walked back into the dining room talking about a plan to get her and Carter alone together. What Dana didn't see was the nod Kelsey shot to Ryan. Little did Dana and Carter know that the two were planning much more than anyone thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had gone by and it was time to put the plans into action or Operation DC as Kelsey liked to call it. The plan was to have Dana "rescue" Carter during a training exercise that the fire department and local paramedics were to work together on. While that was Kelsey and Dana's plan, Kelsey and Ryan had a different idea. They were literally lock them in a room together until they admitted their feelings for each other.

When everyone gathered in the abandoned warehouse district Ryan did a quick scan of the building they would be in to figure out the best room to lock them in that had the least amount of easy escape routes like windows or other doors. When he decided the janitor's closet on the third floor he quickley called Jared and Dan in to tell them the plan.

"Well it's about damn time!" Jared said laughing when he heard.

"Yeah I'm tired of those two dancing around each other,'' Dan added. At this comment Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You're tired of it?! Imagine the rest of the rangers and I! We've been dealing with for more than a year now," Ryan said as he worked on the door to make sure it shut as soon as people stepped inside. Once the trio of firefighters were sure the plan would go off without a hitch they joined the rest of the rescue groups outside just as they were being paired off.

"Ok I'll say the firefighter's name first and then the paramedic that will be assisting him just so we don't have any confusion over names," the fire chief said glancing at Ryan and Dana before they laughed along with the others. They didn't have to worry about Dana and Carter being paired together because Dana and Kelsey had already explained to the chief of their plan and he was more than happy to help his best friends daughter.

" Grayson and Mitchell, Mitchell and Dawson," the chief carried on with naming the rest of the pairs but Dana was now looking at Ryan and Rachel Dawson talking to each other and Rachel already turning her flirt on, but Dana knew Rachel well and knew that she wasn't one for taking things slow and didn't want her brother to fall prey to it. Thankfully her brother seemed to be more focused on her and Carter than the pretty blonde in front of him. When Rachel saw she was getting nowhere she huffed and crossed her arms and turned back to the chief as he spoke again.

"Ok the first four teams will be in building A, the next 4 in building B, and the last four in building C," he said pointing to each building while talking. " Team A will start first, then Team B in 5 minutes and Team C five minutes after Team B. There are dummies placed all around the buildings and it's your job to get them out. They have notecards explaining their injuries and anything else you need to know. There are 6 dummies in each building. If you only bring out 5 in your hour then you have failed the training. Any questions?" When he noticed that no one said anything just grabbed their gear to start the training he raised a blow horn over his head. "When you hear this blow twice you have thirty minutes left. Ready Team A?" at the nod of 8 heads he blew the air horn.

"Dana stay here and I'll bring them back to you," Carter said hauling his oxygen tank onto his back before putting his mask on. At her nod he ran off into the building with Ryan, Jared and Dan following shortly after. As the guys ran off Dana, Rachel, John and Sierra all got their emergency packs ready to treat the dummies brought out to them. Dana had to admit even though she didn't like Rachel very much she was still a great paramedic getting her station prepped before anyone else.

By the time the first 30 minute warning sounded Carter had brought out 4 of the 6 dummies and Dana had been able to get all of them stable to go to the hospital. Five minutes after their warning rang out the warning for Team B blew and Carter was carrying the fifth dummy out to her. This one being a little kid dummy he had it cradled in his arms rather than slung over his shoulder like he would a real kid.

"One more Carter!" Dana said as she saw him take a small breather.

"I've searched that whole building. I can't find it," he said removing his mask to wipe his face. Dana looked up at him as her patient was cleared to go to the hospital with minor burns.

"We'll go together. Come on. I am not failing this training," She said grabbing her small kit and his hand and hauling him to his feet as she took off towards the building with fifteen minutes left. As they were running in Ryan came running out with his fifth victim. As he handed off his victim to Rachel he gave Jared and Dan a knowing look and they all laughed a little as they ran back into the building behind them.

As Dana and Carter reached the third floor Carter grabbed Dana's arm. He motioned that the next floor was just roof access and he had already scanned up there twice. Dana looked around and started going through the doors Carter and the others had already busted open hoping there was something that they had missed. When exiting the room across from the janitor's closet is when she saw a glimpse of something in there. She motioned for Carter to follow her in just as the other three topped the stairs and saw them going into the room. The other boys knew that all 4 of their last victims were in the closet but they also knew that if they went in first the plan would be ruined. Dana stopped in the doorway seeing the 4 dummies lying there and just as she was about to motion for them to join her and Carter, Carter stepped through the threshold and that triggered the door to close pushing Dana into Carter's chest as the door slammed behind her. Carter grabbed Dana around the waist to catch her but the shove from the door had caused her shirt to ride up and since he had foregone gloves for this training he had grabbed the smooth skin of her waist. Dana blushed when she realized what had happened as her hands rested on his toned chest that she could feel through his lightweight work jacket that the chief let them wear instead of their heavy fireproof clothes. Dana quickly gained her balance back and motioned for Carter to grab their victim as she went to the door to open it. When the knob wouldn't turn she put more weight into the door with her shoulder but it still wouldn't budge. She knocked on the door and hollered for Ryan knowing he was on the other side but there was no answer. She tried the knob again but again it wouldn't move. This is when the panic set in and she turned around to see Carter starting to panic also. He motioned for her to take the dummy from him before he tried at the door. He too put his shoulder into it but it wouldn't move. He also called out for the other guys on the other side but again no answer. He finally motioned for her to step back as he kicked at the door. A slight wiggle but nothing else. So he tried again. That's when Dana saw a note attached to their dummy that wasn't the medical card. She set the vic back on the ground and grabbed the note while Carter kept trying the door. As she read the note she started laughing. When Carter heard her he stopped kicking at the door and turned to face her.

"I'm going to kill Ryan and Kelsey," she said handing him the note.

' Hello Dana and Carter it's your best friends and brother here. I'm assuming by now that you have tried everything to get that dang door open huh? Well sorry to disappoint but its not opening until we say it does. You see we are tired of seeing you two dance around each other. You did it in the Aquabase and you're doing it at the house. Now we both know that you both now that you like each other so just man up and kiss her Carter! (that's Kelsey speaking by the way, I, Ryan, would rather not see you kiss my sister in public but in this room is fine. But nothing else!)

So while we wait for you two to admit to each other how you feel we'll be sitting out here waiting while B Team wins the training, so I suggest you hurry cause I know how you two hate losing.

Love, Ryan and Kelsey

P.S.- There are cameras in there so we know when to open the door so no tricking us

P.P.S- THERE ARE CAMERAS SO NOTHING BUT KISSING!-Ryan'

When Carter was done reading the note he just shook his head and decided to take Kelsey's advice. He looked up to see Dana looking anywhere but at him. He took 3 long strides and was right in front of her before she could react and move away he grabbed her waist again pulling her towards him and smiled at her before completing the action. His lips met hers and both their eyes closed instantly. On of his hands left her waist and found its way to her cheek. Dana moved closer to him and leaned into his hand as her arms went around his neck pulling in even closer if it were possible.

They were broken up a few seconds later by the locking clicking and the door opening and the three guys rushing in to grab their victims and take them outside. Dana and Carter separated as soon as they realized they only had five minutes left on their challenge. Ryan laughed while slinging the dummy over his shoulder and clapping Carter on the back.

"Hey when I said there are cameras I was just bluffing," Ryan said before making his way out. Dana and Carter glanced at each other before nodding and continuing on their way down after him.

"Yeah definitely gonna kill them," Carter grumbled as they walked outside and saw the rest of the former rangers along with Miss Fairweather and Dana's dad standing there. Once the commotion had died down and all the teams had been released Carter was standing against the fire truck after he had loaded the last of the supplies into it when Dana walked over to him.

"We make a pretty good team huh?" She asked dropping her pack next to the truck. He looked down and smiled at her again before pulling her to him like he did in the closet earlier, but this time her arms go around his waist as she smiled back up at him.

"The best," he said before their lips met again both of them smiling into the kiss. They were broken up shortly after that again by Kelsey running up to them and jumping on Carter's back. The others joined her shortly.

"Hey I said no public kissing!" Ryan yelled. The others just laugh as Dana looks at her brother before pulling Carter down to her by his collar into another passionate kiss.


End file.
